1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus such as fastening means which can tie up things such as cables, wires etc. in a manner by which the fastening means is locked in place to secure the objects together and such that the fastening means cannot be released without being permanently cut. The present invention further relates to the field of flexible ties which are produced in a continuous roll and can be adjusted to any multiplicity of desired lengths. The present invention also relates to the incorporation of a novel locking member to be used in conjunction with the continuous strip to permit the strip to be inserted through the clasp twice and drawn into a very small locking loop to facilitate the smallest tieing requirements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, flexible tie apparatus have been known in the prior art. One type of flexible tie known in the prior art involves the creation of a specific flexible strap with a clasp incorporated into the strap at one end. This type of tie is interjected into a whole component of clasp and strap and is made of thermoplastic materials. While this device serves a function similar to the present invention, a major problem with this prior art embodiment is that each different length requires a separate mold. Each strap can only be made to a specific desired length and therefore a separate mold must be made for each strap. Excessive lengths cannot be contrived. Therefore, only generally commercial lengths are produced and it is not possible for the consumer to have specialized lengths created. As a result, there is a lot of waste of material which is discarded when excessive lengths are used for smaller tie applications. In addition, from a manufacturing standpoint, it is necessary to have numerous different molds and manufacturing processes to produce the various sized ties.
A Japanese product involves the production of ties in automatic form. A continuous monofilament of plastic material is hurled around the object to be tied. The production process further involves the production of a special knot which thermofastens the monofilament and cuts the excess. This monofilament is a continuous strip of material and is not in the form of a tie with either projecting tongues or a multiplicity of holes to receive tongues.
Several prior art patents are also known which involve various types of tie arrangements.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 2,262,840 issued to Gibson et al in 1941 for "Car Sealing Device" discloses a sealing device made of metal where the flexible strap includes a multiplicity of tongues which are pulled through and locked in place inside an end sleeve. The concept is that the strap can be pulled as small as possible so that no one can easily cut the tie. The tongues on the strap also lock within the sleeve so as to make it irreversible. The locking means is integral with the strap and therefore only specific lengths are achieved with each mold produced.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,834 to Andre et al in 1987 for "Cable Tie" discloses a flexible plastic strap which can come in various lengths and in a roll. The locking member requires that one end of the strap be guided through the locking member and after the strap is wound around the given object, the strap is pulled through the locking member in the opposite direction and is locked in place. The locking mechanism of this apparatus requires that the strap be pulled in both directions and is a cumbersome design by which the straps can come loose. In addition, the strap in the Andre design includes tongues which must be caught in pockets in the clasp. It is easy for the tongues to break off as they are run through the clasp and thereby create a significant design flaw in this device. In addition, the two sides of the strap are in contact with each other and it is easy for them to slip relative to each other and cause the tie to become loose.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,961 issued to Moberg in 1966 for "Bag Seal" discloses a tie strap for sealing a bag.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,691 issued to Calmettes in 1985 discloses a hose clamp apparatus.
5. French Patent No. 1,471,561 issued in 1966 discloses a tieing device where the locking members are protruding projections.
Therefore, while flexible tieing devices have been known in the prior art, none of them combine the creation of a continuous roll of flexible material combined with a specialized interiorly toothed locking mechanism wherein the locking mechanism is a separate piece which includes a pair of oppositely directed protruding tongues in the clasp which permit the flexible strip having a multiplicity of openings to be pulled through the clasp twice to thereby provide a means to tighten the strip into as small a loop as required to tie any object no matter how small, and further is secured through a tongue and groove arrangement so as to become irreversible,. There is a significant need for such an apparatus in order to enable a user to accommodate any multiplicity of tieing situations of various thickness and radius with a single endless flexible tie strap that can be irreversibly locked around the object to be tied.